Resident Evil: Family Bond
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Adrian is a genetic model born and raised by a clone of Alice, but when the Clone is murdered on orders by Albert Wesker Adrian wanders aimlessly for 10 years until he finds the original Alice with the survivors of the apocalypse at New Arcadia, will he see her as his mother or just a reminder of what he lost.


Resident Evil: Family Bond

(An OC and Alice family fanfic so I hope you enjoy)

Adrian had spent his life running away from the past of his creation, he was not born like humans, in fact he was created in a petri dish using one of Alice's Clone's as the carrier, and the seed though came from a different source, Albert Wesker the man who brought the world to the brink of ruin.

The Clone that gave birth to Adrian was allowed to raise him until he was 9 when she discovered what Wesker had planned for him so she set him free before being killed by the guards on Weskers orders and as for Adrian he ran as fast as he could away from the sound of her screams and their gun fire, tears pouring down his face as he ran until he could no longer keep going and collapsed onto the floor pleading for the nightmare to be over… but it never came, in fact the nightmare was just beginning.

10 years later:

Racoon City was gone… destroyed by a nuke to stop the spread of the infection, the world had fallen into chaos and death, Alice Abernathy and Claire Redfield and the other survivors set up an outpost where it was stable enough to grow food and a vast supply of water, they established a colony for survivors called New Arcadia.

Mean whilst Adrian was wandering aimlessly still, his mother's screams filling his mind as he later discovered she was a clone of the woman that bonded with the t-virus, taking his own blood test he too found traces of the T-virus in his system, Adrian had changed a lot in 10 years, his hair had grown longer down past his shoulders, his shoulders broad and squared, his eyes deep blue and his body completely muscled but he was still fast due to the effects of the virus inside him.

He heard about New Arcadia from the transmission he picked up from his CB radio communications but he never replied to the calls for survivors, she may be the original but the clone version was still his mother and the one who raised him till he was 9 and died saving his life now he had something to do, live for her… avoid the original.

As the days past quietly with only a few pockets of undead to kill until he realised he was being called to New Arcadia from either curiousness to see the original or the fact he was heading in that same direction but something in him was pulling him to New Arcadia so he decided there was no harm in passing by.

New Arcadia:

Carlos was sat on the edge of the colony wall on guard when he spotted a figure coming over the rise in the distance coming towards the survivor's colony, turning back he called "Alice, Claire we got incoming" he called and soon Alice and Claire joined him on top of the wall watching as the figure walked closer to the wall, grabbing a pair of binoculars Claire looked at the figure in the distance "He's definitely human, he's armed too… 1 double barrel sawn off shotgun, an M4 Assault rifle and 2 M92 Beretta handguns" Claire looked over him until she gave the binoculars to Alice who took a look at the figure, his hands in his pockets as his long trench coat swayed behind him slowly and smoothly.

Coming to a stop at the walls of New Arcadia Adrian looked upon Carlos, Claire and Alice closely until he stared blankly at Alice and the same pain he felt when he was 9 came back to haunt him.

"Identify yourself" Alice called and Adrian looked to her "I'm Adrian" he replied giving her a small smile as the grass blew in the breeze.

"You may enter if you have something to offer, say guard duty or perimeter defence" Claire offered but Adrian looked back at Alice and a small tear came down his cheek as he remembered the last sight of his mother as she was gunned down after setting him free, unable to deal with the pain of looking at Alice he gave them all a small smile "No, I am just passing, I just had to see" they looked to the other confused and Adrian motioned to them all "I just had to see that I am not alone on this planet" he said lying through his teeth, he just wanted to check the original Alice if she was anything like the clone who raised him and she was that is why it hurt so much to see her… his mother was gone, she may be the clone of the Alice standing on the walls of New Arcadia but she was still mother and he was loyal only to her, turning on his feet he walked from New Arcadia's walls leaving behind the 2 leaders and Carlos.

Alice went back to her own hut that she and Claire had built along with the other huts, Alice and Claire shared a hut and it allowed them time to talk about new plans to grow more food and expands the south and west walls of New Arcadia allowing them to accommodate the new arrivals coming to arcadia, Alice sat on the bed with some reports as Claire layed on the sofa taking a nap until a loud explosion bolted them both out of their own worlds, grabbing their weapons Alice and Claire went outside and found that Umbrella was attacking in strength.

Alice grabbed her double barrels sawn of shotguns and fired at the incoming soldiers, Claire opened fire and co-ordinated with the others to open fire upon the umbrella attackers, meanwhile Adrian walked further until the sound of gunfire and explosions drew his attention, turning back round he saw that there were umbrella aircrafts attacking New Arcadia, he grunted to himself but as he turned to continue his journey he saw the ghostly image of his mother, the clone Alice.

Adrian gave a sad smile as a small part of him felt her inside him, guilt stabbing away at his heart as he remembered the original version and soon he turned around and ran back to towards the colony as fast as he could, having the T-virus in his system helped him this time and soon he jumped over the high wall of the colony, drawing his M4 assault rifle he opened fire on the umbrella soldiers hoping to help provide evacuation for the Arcadian residence, Alice was giving covering fire as best she could when one of the aircrafts fired a missile that blew up behind her sending her flying and crashing into the ground unconscious, Adrian saw Alice Lying on the ground and soon he grabbed his pistols and took aim upon the aircraft as he stood in front of her protectively against the attackers, another missile fired and soon he was hit by the explosion and knocked out cold after hitting the wall.

The words flowed through his head "We have Project Alice and Adrian, bringing them in now" said a soft female voice but he was enclosed in darkness to see anything.

Umbrella Jail Cell:

Alice groaned out painfully, her weapons were stripped but and so was the clothes she was wearing, she was wearing white sweat pants and a t-shirt. Looking around she saw the familiar sight of the visitor that came by the camp earlier, before the attack but he was now unconscious in a jail cell alone with her, blood visibly running from the gash on his head, grabbing a nearby tissue she began to clean his wound.

Adrian groaned painfully as the sight of Alice filled his eyes and he smiled groggy as hell from the hit he took "Mom" he whispered croakily, Alice looked confused and he realised that this was no after life… it was a jail cell and the woman he was with was the original, finding new energy he dived away from her and sat against the wall opposite her, pressing the palm to his head he felt his head throbbing painfully "Urgh damn it what happened" he muttered as he looked around before facing her.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he grunted in reply "I am fine" he replied shortly.

"Whoa careful… I am just worried" she said as she grabbed another piece of tissue and handed it to him "Here, use this for that cut on your head" Alice said and Adrian gave a soft smile before taking the tissue and began to work the cut on his head gently "Thanks" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice asked and Adrian shrugged "Why do you look at me like that?" she asked and he froze realising that when he looked at her he had a painful expression "No reason… you remind me of somebody I lost" Alice understood the pain of losing somebody close.

"You're mother" The voice of Wesker filled the room and Adrian clenched his fist "Wesker!" he growled and Alice got to her feet ready as did Adrian.

"Shall I tell Alice who your mother was?" Wesker smirked and Adrian gave a low threatening growl.

"Come out here and face us Wesker" Alice screamed and he laughed "All in good time, after all family reunions are not to be interrupted" Alice looked confused at his words before looking to Adrian "Dear Alice, may I introduce you to Adrian Wesker… or Adrian Abernathy whichever he goes by" Alice was more confused "He's our son" Alice was beyond confused so Adrian helped her figure it out "20 years ago I was nothing but a petri dish, 19 years ago my mother who carried me, gave birth to me was a clone of you… and as for Wesker, he just gave umbrella scientists the male chromosome part to complete it, part Wesker and part you" he closed his eyes "I was a weapon to stop you but when my mother… you're clone found out what they were planning to do, she snuck me out of the facility… but before we could fully escape umbrella soldiers on orders from Wesker hunted us down, mom gave her life to save mine and as for me… I ran as fast as I could and I have never looked back" Alice sighed sadly to herself as he lowered himself back down to the floor, using the wall as something to lean in.

Alice gave a soft smile as she kneeled down before him "Adrian… I may be a reminder of your mother, but I am still her, I have her memories… granted there may not be memories of you but… me and you have the same blood, you're my son, Not Weskers, you're not some weapon, you are mine" Alice placed her hands in his and planted a kiss on his head near the cut on his head, he chuckled "I am a bit old for that" she grinned "Did it work and he nodded "A little" she pulled him back to his feet as the main cell door opened and the lights went out "Now the reunion will be complete, come Alice… Adrian… lets end this" Weskers voice faded from the speakers.

Adrian and Alice found Wesker and soon him in his seat in the main lab, everyone around him dead from feeding on them, Adrian felt his anger surge at the sight of the man that ordered his clone mother killed.

"This is one big family reunion, Adrian… you have become quite the inconvenience for me" Wesker twitched as his T-virus tries to gain control of his body, even with the amount he had ingested it was not enough for a viable balance.

"It's over Wesker, there is nowhere left to run" Adrian replied clenching his fist tighter.

"Oh I have no intention of running Adrian" Wesker said and without warning he super sped towards both Alice and Adrian, kicking Alice flying into the wall and throwing Adrian through the glass, groaning painfully Adrian got to his feet "You however have been running all of your life" Wesker stated with a smirk and Adrian spat blood from his mouth as his abilities pushed the glass from his wounds.

Alice locked her arms Weskers neck in a choke hold "Now Adrian!" he smiled and head butted Wesker hard but instead hurt himself much more than he did Wesker, Wesker tilted his head to the side "My turn" throwing Alice off he slammed his heal into Adrian's ribs with a loud crack, Adrian gasped for breath as he fell onto his back. Alice drew her knife and went in for an attack, Wesker had other ideas though by grabbing her knife hand he twisted it back and threw her into the ground hard.

"Is that the best you can do?" Wesker smirked "All that power, all that speed, strength and healing and you don't use it… such a shame"

Alice grinned "No… I'm just waiting for him to fry your ass" Wesker turned around but not in time to stop what was about to happen, Adrian had ripped the power cable from the nearby junction box whilst Alice had kept Wesker busy and now rammed it down Weskers throat.

Wesker roared in agony as power flowed through him from the main power generator coming from the mains, Weskers insides were getting deep fried from the high voltage power coursing through him and soon he fell to the floor motionless.

"That was for my mom… you piece of shit" Adrian looked towards Alice and stumbled his way over to her, getting to his knees he smiled to her "mom" she smiled and hugged him before both groaning painfully as they were covered with cuts and bruises from their fight with Wesker.

"Let's go find Claire and the others" Alice said and Adrian smiled "let's go mom" and they walked away unaware that deep inside Weskers motionless body his cells were regenerating

Alice and Adrian had a lot to catch up on whilst on the hunt for Claire and the others, soon they found her as well as the other survivors in a hidden in an underground fallout bunker for V. , the mountains were only accessible through a small access route and was guarded by electric fences, the main gate was guarded by Carlos and he was surprised to see that Alice had brought the young man back with him but what shocked him more was the fact the young man was calling her mom.

Claire was shocked too but once Alice explained the situation Claire welcomed him whole heartily into the group, for the first time in 10 years he found a place to call home, and as for Alice… she had something that she never thought she had, a family.

(I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
